The Night Before the Wedding
by jdmusiclover
Summary: On the night before the wedding, the ladies of the town throw a bachelorette party for Emma. When Killian learns about what happens at bachelorette parties, he's concerned...at least until the men of the town throw him a bachelor party. Co-written by LadyciaraMiggles, TutorGirlML, flslp87, ilovemesomekillianjones and myself. Originally posted on Tumblr. (Rating: T )


_A/N: This collaborative CS bachelorette party fic was cowritten by me, ladyciarramiggles, snowbellewells, flslp87 and ilovemesomekillianjones._

 **Rating:** T+

Emma watched as Killian tossed her a saucy smirk before closing their front door behind him. Smile lighting up her face, she leaned against the door and sighed happily. Tomorrow! Tomorrow she'd become Killian's wife. After tomorrow there'd be no need for them to ever spend a night apart.

Not only that, but for the first time since that period of peace after they'd stopped Ingrid, there was absolutely nothing hanging over her. Rumple had managed to stop his psycho mother…and it had all happened without Emma's prophesied death. Nothing was waiting for her and Killian in the future except years and years of living and loving and growing old together.

(Well…it was, after all, Storybrooke, so there was bound to be some fairy tale character coming to town with a score to settle some time or another, but after tomorrow, she and Killian would face it together as husband and wife.)

The last week had been a whirlwind of planning. True, they'd decided to wait to have the actual wedding until their little Black Fairy problem was taken care of, but as her mom reminded her (over and over and over again), just because the date wasn't set, didn't mean they couldn't iron out all the other details.

Dress, venue, menu, music, guest list, flowers. All of it was arranged and ready to go as soon as they said the word. Emma's smile slipped slightly. Things might be pre-arranged, but there was _a lot_ they still needed to do if they were going to be ready for a wedding tomorrow at sundown. (Was she really going to have to wait almost a full 24 hours before she saw Killian again? How she was going to survive, she had no idea!)

Emma's musings were interrupted by a quick knock on the door.

"Killian! I knew you couldn't stay away all ni…oh!"

Emma stopped abruptly. Instead of her pirate fiancé on the other side of the door, she found herself face to face with her father.

'Dad! Is everything okay?'

'Everything's fine Emma, your mom sent me over. She's doing some last-minute baking for tomorrow and wanted some mother daughter time before your big day. She also said to bring something nice to wear and your makeup,' David continued with a shrug, 'something about photos for the family album'

'Really Dad?' Emma sighed. 'I'm all for helping Mom with the baking, but getting dressed up? I was kinda hoping to spend the evening with a glass of wine and a face pack!'

David held his hands up in surrender. 'Hey, I'm just the messenger here and you know how excited your mom is about tomorrow, could you maybe just humour her?'

'Fine! You win!' she huffed in mock exasperation.

Emma left David in the kitchen while she ran upstairs to grab a few things. Her eyes lingered on Killian's side of the bed, disappointed that it would be empty all night, so soon after getting him home from Neverland. At least time spent in the loft would stop her missing him _too_ much, and who knows, maybe she could persuade him to change his mind later!

With a small bag packed, she checked in on Henry, promised not to be out too late and then followed David out to his truck.

When they pulled up outside the loft, David stayed behind the wheel and left the engine running.

'Are you not coming in Dad?'

'I thought I'd give you and your mom some time alone, I'm going to take a pack of beers over to the Jolly and keep Hook company for a few hours.'

Emma climbed the stairs to the loft, thinking how much her life had changed since she knocked on the door and asked her friend if the offer of a spare room still stood. Now she had parents, her son, her pirate, and by this time tomorrow, she'd be Mrs Killian Jones. The smile that had been on her face all day, grew even wider at the thought.

It wasn't until she reached the top of the stairs that she realized that she couldn't smell vanilla, or any of the other tell-tale aromas of Mary Margaret's legendary baking. Come to think of it, that wasn't Mary Margaret's laughter she could hear through the door either.

That snigger could only belong to her mother's inimitable best friend Ruby Lucas – and already up to some sort of mischief if the continued giggles and scufflings on the on the other side of the door to the loft were any indication. A frantic shushing could be heard next – that _was_ her mother, Emma thought with a wry smile and shake of the head as the random thumpings and footsteps settled down considerably.

Realizing now that she was in for more than just a couple hours of mother-daughter baking, Emma took a deep breath to prepare herself and also to school her features into what she hoped would read as surprise before knocking on the door and calling out, "Mom, I'm here! Dad said you wanted me to – "

She couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped upon hearing her mother's horribly obvious stage whisper through the door commanding "Quiet! Places everyone! She's here!" Then the door swung open to reveal a rosy-cheeked, breathless, and definitely too fancily dressed for cooking Snow White. Her mom pulled her stunned daughter into the loft and gave her a quick, exuberant hug, exclaiming, "You're here! Oh Sweetie, I'm so glad you came!"

Emma really was a bit nonplussed now at her mother's enthusiastic reception; something was definitely going on, she just wasn't sure exactly what yet. "Well yeah," she shrugged, "Dad said you needed some help with cooking?"

But Snow cut her off again, brushing the excuse away with a wave of her hand. "Oh, never mind that," she dismissed, a bit of sheepishness at the subterfuge on her face as she continued, but a glint of determination in her eye as well. "That was just to get you here – for your Bachelorette Party!"

"Mom!" Emma cried out, aghast, not sure whether to balk at the surprise assault, flee while she could still escape, or laugh at the whole ridiculous situation and allow it to carry on.

That was when several other happy voices cried out "Surprise!" and more friends than Emma had realized she'd made in this weird little town she called home sprang out from behind the couch and out of the darkened kitchen nook where they'd been hiding.

Ruby – who bounded across the room to hug her vigorously, already squealing about going out dancing and getting her dolled up to paint the town red – followed more quietly by Dorothy and Mulan, clearly fresh in from Oz and quietly bemused by their half-lupine friend's dramatics. Ashley emerged from around the kitchen island, looking a bit embarrassed for Emma at their sneak attack, but happy to be included all the same. Emma was genuinely glad to see Storybrooke's erstwhile Cinderella, from the beginning having felt kinship with her in more ways than one. Aurora, Regina, and even Zelena also stepped into view, and Emma was stunned at the effort her mother had gone to and magical help she must have enlisted to gather her guests.

The biggest revelation though – and one produced a shock of gratitude – was the final member of their party who gracefully emerged from around the staircase to the second floor. The Queen of Arendelle herself, and quite possibly the closest friend Emma had ever made, Emma had missed Elsa ever since she, her younger sister, and Kristoff had gone back to rescue their kingdom, and had wished her friend could be here to for her wedding more than once, but had imagined it just wasn't feasible.

"Surprised to see me?" Elsa asked, a playful tone in her soft, cultured voice as she smirked archly at Emma. "Well, when your mother reached me through the mirror, I simply couldn't resist. I do have one of these to plan for Anna, you know. So…just what _do_ we do at a bachelorette party?"

Emma hugged her friend and smirked, "Well the one and only time I've ever been to one there was a lot of drinking and we ended up stuffing dollar bills into g-strings at an all-male strip club. And since there are no strippers here in Storybrooke, I'm not exactly sure."

Regina walked up and handed them each a glass, "Storybrooke has no strippers unless you count Leroy after he's lost a bet to one of those other worthless dwarves," she remarked.

"And David," Snow said drolly, "When he's trying to be sexy."

"Mom!" Emma barked out, her tone a cross between exasperation and humor.

Snow raised her brows and smirked, "What? You don't think you're the only one who likes pancakes, do you?"

"Mom!" She said with more exasperation in her voice this time, "Seriously?" Feeling her face flame, she took a quick drink to cool off and ended up choking as she hadn't expected the pink drink to be so strong. "What is in this? It's a little strong."

Regina rolled her eyes and nodded toward Snow, "It's called a Pink Panty Dropper. It's a mixture of frozen pink lemonade, beer, and vodka and your mother forgot how much vodka to add so, she added the whole bottle."

"Ok. And my mother? What is she drinking?"

Regina snickered and tossed over her shoulder as she went to get another drink for herself, "I'll let her tell you."

Emma looked over at her mother who was holding a pink champagne glass filled with a white creamy drink with a banana as a garnish. Snow sipped her drink and giggled, "This is just delicious. So smooth and creamy it just slides down your throat." She took another long drink and sighed, "I can't decide what I should try next, another one of these, one of those panty drinks or one of those Sweet Nuts drinks."

Emma smiled at her mother's apparent enjoyment of the drink, "What are you drinking mom? It looks really good."

"Oh, it is. You two should try one. It's called, "She tapped her cheek trying to remember the name and then snapped her fingers, "Big Banana Dickiri."

Emma and Elsa started laughing and as it registered what she had said, Snow chuckled along with them before taking a rather large bite of the banana, winking at them and then walking off.

"Well, I had certainly forgotten how exciting this town can be," Elsa said in between bouts of laughter. "So, fill me in on you and Hook. I seemed to have missed out on quite a bit."

They had just started chatting when the door opened and Granny bustled in, her arms laden with assorted bags. Emma watched her and Ruby place different trays of food around the table and as the other guests walked by, they would stop, glance at the table and then start giggling. Curious as to what was so comical, she walked closer stopping to stare at the sight before her. Oh, there were tiny sandwiches and fruit trays and meatballs, little cakes and cookies, which was only partially to blame for the uproar. The other part of the uproar was the shape of the foods as well as the serving trays and the plates. "Oh, my word _!"_ She exclaimed. "There are," she pointed at the table, "man parts everywhere!"

Catching Granny's eye, Emma raised her brow, "And whom shall I thank for this?"

Granny chortled, "Oh that would be your dear mother," she winked. "She had quite the time picking out exactly what she thought you would enjoy."

Trying to decide the correct response, she took another sip of her drink just as she heard Ruby calling her name. "Emma come sit. It's game time. We are going to play…"

Emma's head immediately shot up to look at Ruby, hearing the mischievous tone that coated her voice. _Just what kind of games have these Storybrooke saints come up with_ , she wondered.

"…Cucondom!" Ruby announced.

"Cu-what?" Ashley squeaked.

"Cucondom," Snow said excitedly, holding up a basket of cucumbers and thrusting a box of condoms into the air.

"It's not called cucondom, it's cock-cumber," Dorothy corrected.

Emma threw her hands over her face. She truly wasn't the type to get embarrassed easily, but her mother – Snow White of the Enchanted Forest, holding an industrial sized box of condoms was a little much, even for Emma Swan.

"Seriously? Both names are ridiculous!" Mulan laughed.

"Okay, everyone grab a partner!" Ruby exclaimed, clearly excited beyond reason to play this game, if her enthusiasm was anything to go by.

"Oh, darnit! There's an uneven amount of us," Emma said, "I guess I'll just sit this one out." She had an idea where this game was headed and had zero desire to show any sort of prowess at the skill it required.

"Sorry I'm late!" Belle apologized, flying through the front door to the loft. "I had a slight disagreement with the baker. I was positive he'd spelled 'congratulations' wrong."

"What? No," Ruby wailed, "that's the best part."

"Oh no, don't you worry. He was kind enough to explain to me just why it was spelled this way," Belle explained. "Lovely, Ruby," she monotoned, narrowing her eyes at the wolf.

"I thought so," Ruby smirked.

"Do I even want to know?" Emma asked.

"Oh! If I have to know, you all have to know," Belle answered. Walking over to the food table, Belle set the box in the middle where a spot had been left empty for what was obviously to be the centerpiece. Belle gasped at the display of naughty foods before her. "Well at least there's a running theme." Lifting the lid, she waited for the reactions.

Several curses, and many giggles could be heard. "Ruby Lucas!" Granny scolded.

"What? It's perfect," Ruby replied innocently.

Emma could not believe what she was seeing. She'd expect this in Boston, or New York, but Storybrooke? Who'd actually agreed to make a penis shaped cake, with a decidedly feminie hand grasping it that said 'To have and to hold'? And _oh dear lord!_ Now she was blushing as she read the other message scrawled at the tip of the cake in white icing. _Cumgratulations!_ "Ruby, who the hell agreed to make this cake, and _cumgratulate_ me?"

"Oh, what does it matter, this is a bachelorette party! Come on, it's time for a game."

"And now there's an even number of us, so no bailing, Emma," Regina added.

The ladies all had a seat at the table as Snow dumped the condoms in the center, and passed cucumbers out to each guest. "Alright, so the object is to see which pair can get the condom on the cucumber the quickest. Each partner has to take a turn holding their cucumber while the other puts on the love glove. When you and your partner each have a protected cucumber, hold them up in the air. The catch is, you can each only use one hand to do your job," Snow smirked.

"Well, now we will all know what it's like for Killian to put on a condom," Zelena laughed.

"T.M.I.!" screeched Aurora.

Elsa shot Emma a sympathetic look, as Emma's head slumped to the table with a long sigh, would there be no end?

"O-kay," Snow said, "moving on. Everyone ready?"

The women all nodded, each sitting up a little straighter, and pinning one arm behind their backs. On one side of the table sat Aurora, Ashley, Zelena, Elsa Ruby and Granny, each one with a condom in hand, and on the other side respectively sat Mulan, Belle, Regina, Emma, Snow and Dorothy each gripping a cucumber.

"Ready, set…GO!" Snow shouted.

They all started in a flurry of activity and laughter as they worked one handedly to protect their cucumbers. The first group struggled trying to dress their cucumbers, and everyone was cracking up watching each other.

One by one the other half had to start their turns, and although Elsa was last in completing her task, Emma made up the time. She picked up the condom in one hand, brought it to her mouth, then tore it open with her teeth. Removing the sheath from the foil, she set it atop the cucumber and rolled it down in one fell swoop. Both women loudly shouted 'done' as they thrust their cucumbers proudly into the air.

Everyone burst into more laughter at the sight of the two blondes with condom bedecked cucumbers pointed skyward.

"You were so far behind, how the hell did you come back so quickly?" Regina asked.

"She's had practice, obviously," Zelena answered her sister.

Deciding she wasn't just going to take the ribbing all evening, Emma fixed a cool, confident expression on her face and looked around at her group of friends. "Well, you know what they say," Emma started, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly before continuing, "Practice makes perfect. Besides, I'm used to much bigger…cucumbers."

There was a beat of silence before Ruby erupted in laughter, and Snow clapped her hands on her ears.

"Emma," Snow said, "there are some things a mom just doesn't need to know about. First pancakes, now cucumbers?"

Emma grinned. "Sorry, Mom," she said, sounding anything but. "If you're going to dish it out, you've got to learn to take it. And about the pancakes…you could always try knocking first."

"But what fun would that be?" Zelena asked with a wink.

"Alright, everyone," Ruby said. "Time for the next game! Who's up for a round of 'pin the jewels on the pirate'?"

"Do I even want to know?" Emma asked.

"Let's just say," Dorothy said, "from what I saw of this game, you'll be able to tell us how anatomically correct it is."

"There's not enough alcohol in the world," Regina said, bringing her glass to her lips.

Across town at the Rabbit Hole, Killian accepted the shot of rum David passed him.

"Cheers, mate," he said before downing it, appreciating the smooth, spicy burn. "Not that I'm complaining but what prompted you to invite me out for a drink this fine evening?"

"You're marrying my daughter tomorrow," David said, before taking a sip of his whiskey. "Thought it was an appropriate time to celebrate."

"Time to live it up, my friend," Dr. Whale said coming up and clapping Killian on the back. "Your last night of freedom before donning the old ball and chain. Besides, why shouldn't we have a little fun while the ladies are having what's sure to be a wild bachelorette party?"

"Bachelorette party?" Killian said, furrowing his brow and looking from his future father-in-law to the good doctor and then back. "What the bloody hell is a bachelorette party?"

Whale laughed raucously and then took a seat at the bar beside Killian. "Having been the…entertainment…at more than one such shindig I can tell you stories you would not believe. At little Miss Moffit's party last year…well let's just say it got rather messy when she had to lick a concoction of chocolate sauce, chopped strawberries and whipped cream from my chest.'

David chuckled beside him, as Killian raised an eyebrow in intrigue. 'And is this kind of drunken debauchery common place at such events?' he enquired.

'It usually is when Ruby is involved' Nottingham chuckled joining the group as he waved for the bartender to line up another round of drinks. 'She roped me in as 'entertainment' one time too. Ended up half naked, lime in my mouth, salt on my neck and the bride-to-be straddling me taking bodyshots!'

Whale clapped Nottingham on the back with a conspiratorial wink, muttering 'lucky lucky man' under his breath.

'Bodyshots? What in seven hells might they be? No wait, I don't think I want to know the details' Killian sighed, his jaw twitching. If Emma was going to be licking anything off anyone's torso, he ideally wanted it to be his. Maybe they could re-enact the game together after the wedding, he could already think of multiple delicacies they might use.

'I might not want to know the answer to this either,' he continued, 'but, do you know which poor unsuspecting soul Snow and Ruby have persuaded to assist in tonight's shenanigans?'

'Thankfully not' David grinned swigging his beer, 'and given we're talking about my daughter I'd rather it stayed that way.'

'Aye, right enough mate. My Emma deserves a good night with her friends, but maybe it's best if I don't find out too much about it.' Downing his rum, Killian stood from his bar-stool with as much bravado as he could muster, and hoping he wouldn't regret his next question asked his friends, 'So then lads, if that's what the fair ladies of this realm get up to before a wedding, what delights are usually in store for the groom?'

'Well now that you mention it' Whale began…

"Oi!" a brash, Cockney-accented voice broke in at just that moment, ringing unnecessarily loud in the small, not-all-that-crowded interior of the Rabbit Hole. "Generally naughty fun and games of our own, right, Mate?" Will Scarlett asked, nudging his companion in the ribs as they returned to the table with the next round of drinks they had obviously been sent to retrieve.

"I don't know about that," a rather bemused looking Aladdin offered with a shrug, and a slight conspiratorial smirk toward Killian when Will turned to Ashley's husband Sean at his other side for the desired confirmation. "I was a common street rat – didn't get invitations to royal weddings."

Despite his snarky response, Aladdin (who with Princess Jasmine had returned for a visit to see how their friends fared in Storybrooke, once they had set Agrabah back to rights and appointed a reliable caretaker for the duration of their trip) and Will had taken to each other enthusiastically from their first meeting. The banter and smart remarks were just part of the two mostly former thieves' exchanges, and anyone with them tended to simply shrug and laugh along.

Sean too seemed to fit right into the group. Though he had been a fellow royal with Charming and Snow in the Enchanted Forest, he was a proudly simple blue collar worker here in their little Maine town, just trying to do his best by the love of his life and their enchanting daughter. He shook his head at Will's antics, beginning to pass out the round to his companions, though most were still working on the last, and Killian wondered just how much some of them could put away before things went decidedly off the rails. It was rum, so he wasn't concerned for his own state of sobriety, but he didn't want an arrow between the eyes from Snow White because Prince Charming fell off a table he'd been dancing on or got himself into trouble with some bar wench; after all, much stranger things had happened to companions of his in the past.

Shaking off the momentary return of his thoughts to the women's party antics and what Emma might be getting up to or whom she might be rubbing up against, Killian offered the rest of them a tip of his glass before downing the rest of his rum. Mayhap if they got up to some good natured hijinks of their own, he would have less trouble with envisioning his bride-to-be ogling other forms or getting that prettily talented tongue of hers anyone near anyone else's skin. "All of this is well and good," he stated with a salacious grin and a wink, "but no one has actually informed me of just what _we_ are doing tonight."

"Right, right, Pirate, keep yer pants on," Will sassed good naturedly, not at all abashed that he was testing the fragile patience developed between them in their more recent interactions. He took his own lengthy swig of the brew they'd acquired, then continued, "Ya see, figurin' that yer future father-in-law is in this party, and how that lady sheriff of yours is downright bloody scary when she's mad, we thought strippers and lap dances weren't the way to go…" He shot a rather disgruntled look at both Nottingham and Charming with this, as if he soundly disagreed, but when neither looked a bit remorseful he shrugged and went on. "You've told us all on more than one occasion that you 'love a challenge', so we came up with a little mission for ya. You have to either get or do all of the things on this list," Will patted his pockets absently for several moments, before Aladdin produced it – having clearly picked the tipsy other thief's pocket – and handed the list over with a sympathetic chuckle and shake of the head.

Killian looked the scrap of paper over, growing more and more befuddled as he did so. By the time he reached the end, the tips of his ears were warm with the blush spreading over him. He looked to Charming for aid, which the Prince seemed determined not to give, "You mean to say that I have to do what is stated on this list," he held it out in front of him, "or what?"

Will looked at Aladdin who just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me, this was all your idea."

Downing the last of his, who knew how many glasses of rum, Will smirked, "Was not. It was his," he pointed over to where Whale was sitting calmly sipping from his glass."

When he realized they were all staring at him the good Doctor held both hands up, "Hey don't blame me, it was all Ruby's idea."

Killian shook his head, "Bloody hell, I should have realized this list had that she wolf's hands all over it." He looked at the list one more time and then back up at his soon-to-be father-in-law, "So correct me if I'm wrong mate, but a stripper and a lap dance are things of this realm that would have possibly upset Emma, correct?"

David tipped his chin, "Yes, I don't believe Emma would have been happy with us had we arranged one or both of those. Why?"

Killian looked down at the list of ten items, "Then I believe the same rules should be used for items 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9 and 10 as all involve other females and their state of undress, correct?"

Aladdin looked over at Will, "He has a point."

"Well, there are three more he can do or are you going to find fault with those Pirate?" Will snapped out.

Once more Killian looked at the list, "While number 2 does not involve the lack of clothing of another, it most certainly does involve my lack of clothing and while sharing with Emma is one task I greatly enjoy," he smirked at the uncomfortable look on David's face, "sharing in such a manner as this might force her to arrest me and well," he held both arms up and shrugged, "you see my dilemma?"

"And the last two?" Will let out a sigh.

Killian smiled, a predatory gleam in his eye, " Number four, while it might be rather enjoyable," he winked at the other man, "Emma's skivvies most certainly do not cover my considerable assets."

David broke out laughing when both Will and Aladdin groaned and lowered their heads onto the table.

"And as for number 8, I am not familiar with this term. What exactly is karaoke?" Feeling his phone buzz, he pulled it from his pocket and saw Emma's face blinking at him. Pushing the Emma button, he tossed over his shoulder, "I'll be back mates," and went outside to take the call. "Emma love, things alright?"

Emma laughed, "I was calling to ask if you were alright."

"I'm fine love, why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I know what kind of debauchery can go on at bachelor parties," She told him dryly.

"Oh? I have heard that a party such as the one they are throwing for you can have quite the shenanigan happen."

"Do you want to know what we are doing at my party Killian?" She asked him.

"That's quite alright Swan. I trust you."

"So I shouldn't tell you about the game we played," she snickered.

"Well if you insist, I would be happy to listen."

"We had a race to see who could dress a cucumber the fastest."

"Swan, why you would need to dress a cucumber.' Killian asked her in a perplexed voice.

Emma laughed, "Killian it's not the why that is the question, but what we used to dress the cucumber, and _that_ was a condom."

"Oh? Oh! Well love, you are very adept at dressing," his voice dropped a notch, "my cucumber."

"Hmm," she hummed, "yes, I am. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I…" he stopped when David called his name, "Your father is calling me for Karaoke. Bye for now love"

Emma hung up and stared at the picture of them on her lock screen and made up her mind that she was going to go to the Rabbit Hole and just needed to figure out how to get away from the party. As luck would have it when she walked back inside the loft most of the women had fallen asleep and the ones who hadn't were busy playing a drinking game and would most likely follow the rest of the party into slumber soon. She grabbed her coat and keys and was on her way over in no time. Parking the car, she opened the door to the tavern and Killian's voice filled the room. He was singing the song she was currently obsessed with, a song she could listen to forever, because it reminded her of them. A song that he would sing softly to her at home sometimes. A chill went through Emma's body watching Killian perform, and hearing the emotion in his voice, as if he was singing right to her.

" **I've been reading books of old**

 **The legends and the myths**

 **Achilles and his gold**

 **Hercules and his gifts**

 **Spiderman's control**

 **And Batman with his fists**

 **And clearly I don't see myself upon that list**

 **But she said, where d'you wanna go?**

 **How much you wanna risk?**

 **I'm not looking for somebody**

 **With some superhuman gifts**

 **Some superhero**

 **Some fairytale bliss**

 **Just something I can turn to**

 **Somebody I can kiss…"**

She snuck into the tavern unnoticed, sitting in a corner table where he wouldn't see her from the stage, and the others wouldn't notice her either. Emma let herself get lost in his melodic voice, and the words. Her phone chimed in her pocket, grabbing it out, she saw it was her mom.

S: Where did you go, Sweetie? I might be a little drunk, but not so much that I wouldn't notice the guest of honor missing.

Emma thought for a moment, determining the best line of defense. She decided to just go for the truth, embarrassing or not.

E: I needed to see him.

S: Awww! That's so sweet.

Emma rolled her eyes, she could practically hear her mom's voice dripping with sappiness. Although she supposed she was a big old sap too, seeing as she didn't want to go one night without seeing him.

S: Okay, your secret is safe with me.

E: Thanks mom 3

Emma put her phone back in her pocket so she could enjoy the rest of the song. Not only could he sing, but the man could perform, she was mesmerized as he worked the stage a bit; one thing was sure, he was not afraid to _really get into it_.

Killian saw her as soon as she opened the door, though he didn't let on. He continued to sing his fiancee's favorite song; a song he thought had some very fitting lyrics for them, a song he picked because she was on his mind, as always. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, hold her and kiss her senseless, and although it was bad luck, he wanted to spend the night with her. He never thought he'd see the day that they'd self-impose a separation upon themselves. Yet here they were

" **I've been reading books of old**

 **The legends and the myths**

 **The testaments they told**

 **The moon and its eclipse**

 **And Superman unrolls**

 **A suit before he lifts**

 **But I'm not the kind of person that it fits**

 **She said, where d'you wanna go?**

 **How much you wanna risk?**

 **I'm not looking for somebody**

 **With some superhuman gifts**

 **Some superhero**

 **Some fairytale bliss**

 **Just something I can turn to**

 **Somebody I can miss…"**

The song came to an end and Killian put the microphone back on the stand. Walking back to his mates, he raised his rum glass. "I hope you lot liked it. Now if you don't mind, I have something to attend to." He ignored their protests, threw his drink back, turned around and marched to the furthest booth in the corner.

"How'd you know I was here?" Emma asked, blushing at being caught. He'd never let her live this moment of weakness down, she was sure of it.

"I saw you the moment you walked in the door, love. Why're you blushing." Killian put his knee on the bench seat and extended his hand to her.

"I just…needed to see you," she admitted, taking his hand.

"I don't see the correlation." He pulled her out of the seat and into his arms, holding her close.

"I'm weak, and a huge sappy dork," she sighed.

"Who would judge you for wanting to see your devilishly handsome fiancé?" he chuckled. Then added in complete seriousness, "You are the strongest woman I know, Emma, no one thinks you are weak or sappy."

"Just dorky?" she giggled.

Killian smiled at her, then dipped her back dramatically before kissing her thoroughly.

"Look, he's doing number six! I knew you had it in you, Hook!" Will shouted obnoxiously, pointing to the corner of the bar. The rest of the crew turned around to see what Will was carrying on about.

"He better not be," David growled as he turned with the rest of the guys. "Hook! What the fu—"

Killian pulled Emma back to rights, breaking the kiss and swinging her around for all to see. "Relax mate, this is the only lady I wish to number six," he smirked. "As well as one, three, five, seven, nine and ten," he added, looking directly at David.

The prince didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed off by the pirate's cheeky response. He logically knew there were probably few frontiers unexplored between Killian and his daughter, but sometimes that illogical side of his brain, the daddy side wanted to pummel the pirate. Taking a deep breath, while squeezing the bridge of his nose, David took comfort in the silver lining – Killian was vowing to be a faithful pirate.

"What about two, four, and eight?" Emma asked, realizing this was some sort of tasked list.

"Oh, well eight you just watched and heard, four we tried, but your knickers don't adequately cover my assets, and two you see nightly," he smiled laschiviously.

Emma cupped her hands over her face. "Why did I ask?" she mumbled. Of course he'd throw it all out there for everyone. She would definitely wait to ask about the rest of the list.

"Why'd you leave your party?" her father asked.

"Most of them were asleep, and I umm, just wanted to see what you guys were getting up to. I wanted to make sure there was no trouble brewing. I didn't want to have to arrest anyone for drunk and disorderly, then stay up all night doing paperwork."

"I am the law too, I wouldn't have let things get out of control," David said.

"Oh fine! I just wanted to see him, okay? It's an hour and a half till midnight, technically I am not breaking any rules."

Killian squeezed her side lovingly and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, okay," her father assuaged, hands held up in surrender. "Come on gentlemen, everyone can pick their lady loves up at the loft, then we will see everyone tomorrow."

The guys headed toward the door, some more grudgingly than others, each saying their farewells to the couple.

"Thanks lads," Killian said appreciatively, taking stock of the men that had come together to celebrate with him.

"Goodnight you two," David said. "Make sure you get some beauty rest."

"No need, mate, if centuries couldn't take its toll on this face, nothing will," Killian chuckled.

Emma slapped Killian's chest. "Don't worry dad, we'll get sleep." Emma knew her father's real reason for telling them to rest, and it had nothing to do with beauty.

"A _little_ sleep," Killian smirked, raising his eyebrows at David before ushering Emma toward the exit.

Half an hour later Emma and Killian strolled hand-in-hand up to their front door. Killian, ever the gentleman, unlocked and opened the door, but when Emma made a move to pull him inside with her, he took a step back.

"Oh come on, Killian, you're not still planning on spending the night somewhere else, are you?" she asked, small pout puckering her lips.

"I'm afraid I must, my love," he said, raising his hand to cup her cheek. "I'll not take the chance that anything will spoil the best day of my life. Sadly, it's the captain's quarters on the _Jolly_ for me rather than our nice cozy bed."

Emma stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly. "I'll miss you."

"And I you," he said, returning the kiss with interest. "Dream of me, my Emma."

"Always do."

And so ended the night before the wedding.

The end!

 _Tagging a few people who might be interested:_


End file.
